The present disclosure herein relates to a drop impact tester and a method for a drop impact test, and more particularly, to a drop impact tester and a method for a drop impact test capable of enhancing measuring accuracy.
Recently, with a trend toward downsizing, slimming and lightening, usage of portable electronic devices such as hand-held terminals, laptop computers, and the like have been steadily increasing.
For a hand-held terminal, a drop impact test is an essential prerequisite for considering an inoperative situation due to damage to an electronic device caused by a drop which may frequently happen by users during hand-held use.
In general, a drop impact tester is used for a drop impact test. A drop impact is affected by a drop height, a drop speed, a drop angle and the like. Particularly, an impulse and an impact angle of a test piece are different by the drop angle, and hence an apparatus and a method for a drop impact test capable of obtaining an accurate drop impact data according to a drop angle is required.